vgwfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Rich Text Editor
I know for a fact that Wattz and I use Monobook, I'm not sure about iSodium. That's besides the point though. I was wondering if we should contact staff about getting the Rich Text Editor, RTE, disabled. I don't think they'll allow it, they might have more reason to if we provide solid points, but we can try it. Discussion * Currently we only have three editors, with McGillivray editing every so often. I'm pretty sure that we're all able to edit without Visual mode, and it'll be best if we don't have it. Of course, it is possible to disable it personally. If staff don't agree with disabling it, we could write a guide on how to disable it. If we get new users, would they be able to edit without the Rich Text Editor? * Well, since the wiki is currently using some more code oriented templates with the infobox, spoilers, et cetera, I think it'd be in best interest to disable the RTE since most users would have an easier time editing the actual articles in source, though, most users aren't familiar with source mode. While it sounds brash, they can learn how to edit in source mode. I have yet to see the RTE really cause a large "explosion" on a page in while, but that doesn't mean it doesn't happen. The RTE is riddled with bugs and issues that are in need of fixing. If people need/want help with source mode editing, as the site's administration, we should offer help and "how to" pages if the need does arise. In addition, the RTE's style of adding templates, categories, images, and other unique additions to pages is pretty awful, not giving an easily viewed full set of options. The buttons on the top of the editor pales in comparison to those we have enabled above source mode. Also, several parts of the RTE already utilize certain aspects of basic source mode. Also, worthy of mention are pages with templates in templates — this causes pages to force the editor to use source mode, anyway. All in all, I think that the RTE isn't as helpful as it leads to believe and that it would be in our best interest to disable it here. But, as Jazzi already mentioned, staff are pretty picky when it comes to disabling this type of thing. — Wattz2000 17:03, April 16, 2012 (UTC) ** With you mentioning the fact that it forces source mode because of "complex" coding, and I have a feeling that might happen on more than a few pages here. *I think that disabling visual mode is a good move as only the newbie Wikia users use it. I personally think the table set-up in visual mode is quite nice, but other than that I don't care for it. No visual mode may cause conflict with newcomers, but they have to get used to source mode one way or another. And on a completely unrelated note, I switch back and forth between Oasis and Monobook. – iSodium 19:09, April 16, 2012 (UTC)